Extortion and Encouragement
by Kingofreaks
Summary: Sequel to Boo Who Braces Someone has discovered Maggie and Luna's little prank saved worse they have the video. New the mystery person wants to meet but what are there motives. Luaggie and to a lesser extent Saluna


Wasn't planning to write a sequel to Boo Hoo Braces but then a guest requested it and a story formed in my head and only way to get a story out is to write it down our tell it.

So this story is dedicated to you unless you suck then it's dedicated to someone I like.

Enjoy.

A drop of cold sweat rolled down the back of Luna's neck, normally she wasn't one to sweat anything, outside of a performance or a mosh pit of course.

She was in strange company that afternoon, it wasn't rare that she hung out with Maggie just not usually alone or under these kind of circumstance.

She observed Maggie, even on this cool November day she was sitting calmly wearing a black tank top showing off her pale shoulders.

The goth was the picture of composure it was like she did things like this everyday.

Realizing she was being watched Maggie looked at Luna who looked away embarrassed.

Reaching out awkwardly she patted Luna on the shoulder, offering comfort didn't come naturally to her but her relationship with Luan was changing her perhaps fit the better.

"You don't have to be here," Maggie said looking past her, "I can handle this myself."

They were sitting on the front porch awaiting an important meeting that was quite unwelcome.

Forcing a smile Luna tried to pull off her usual chill attitude even putting on her faux accent, "Not a bother love, besides the villain requested both of us."

Maggie disagreed, she could think of a lot of reasons to antagonize them though she nodded for Luna's benefit.

A few days ago they had received identical pink envelopes that contained two pieces of paper.

The first was a note with an ominous message "I know what you did,"

The second paper had a picture, a screen grab to be precise, of what could have been mistaken for their girlfriends, Luan and Sam, sharing an intimate embrace.

The girls knew better though a little over a month ago they had pulled a revenge prank on the pair.

Using an electromagnet and a distraction they had caused the two to lock braces.

They had secretly recorded the event and thought they had gotten away scot-free the letter and the picture no-one should have suggested otherwise.

A second letter had arrived the next day arranging the meeting today, it had instructed them to wait on the porch until five then proceed to the old treehouse in the backyard.

Looking at her phone Maggie saw it was already five to five standing up she looked to Luna and said, "Last chance to back out."

Getting up as well Luna shrugged, "We got ourselves into this together dude I'm with you to the end."

With that ominous thought they moved in a sombre manner to the back yard.

It was the time of year it started to get dark earlier, Luna pointed out to Maggie that there was a bright light emanating from the tree house.

Going first Luna wanted to make sure the old rickety ladder could hold her weight.

As she and then Maggie entered the fort they were temporarily blinded by a light pointing directly at the entrance.

A distorted chilling voice welcomed them, "Hello ladies, glad to see you found the place without any trouble."

The figure turned an attachment on the light illuminating giving relief to the new arrivals and illuminating herself.

As her vision returned Luna. recognised it as an old theatrical footlight then looking at black mailer was momentarily shocked at but then it started to make sense.

"Lola," Luna said a bit harshly, "What do you want dude?"

Turning off the bright light in exchange for a less harsh electric lantern Lola tutted and picking up an empty teacup sighed, "People today are so busy sit have some tea."

Her vision whole again Luna could now take in the tree house it had a definite change from what she remembered.

It appeared the twins Lola and Lana had taken it over and made it their own, the interior was half red and half pink.

Most of the decor was princess themed but there were also several empty terrariums as well as a tool chest taller than herself, Luna briefly wondered how Lana had gotten into the tree house.

Apparently it still wasn't big enough as there were tools scattered around the tree house.

It had never occurred to Maggie that a child's tea party could look ominous, Lola was sitting on a pink blanket with several stuffed animals around a tea set and there two empty seating spots.

Luan had warned previously Maggie that Lola could be intense but looking at the fire burning in her eyes behind an innocent smile Maggie felt a chill go down her back.

As both older girls had frozen up Lola just laughed and said, "Have a cup of tea," again and then with a slight edge, "I insist."

That was enough to get Maggie to sit and after carefully inspecting the teacup she pretended to drink the fake tea.

Not putting up a fight Luna was quick to join after her own fake sip she asked again, "Lola it was nice of you to invite us and all but is there something you wanted?"

Taking a long fake sip of tea and then tapping a napkin to her mouth Lola dropped her innocent smile replacing it with a more predatory one, "Does a sister need a reason to invite her older sister and another's girlfriend to a tea party?"

Before either could answer Lola pushed a button on a small remote, a projector came out of the ceiling and lit up the wall behind the little mastermind.

The older girls held their breath as the secret footage they'd recorded played in silence.

Smiling at their reaction Lola turned off the projector and it returned to the ceiling, then said "I so love that video it's got everything innocent dupes, conniving girlfriends what's not to like."

Maggie wasn't one to let a child intimidate her she looked at her unimpressed, "So you have a video what does that have to do with us?"

"That's true," Lola said reaching for her teapot and pouring another empty cup, "If only I had concrete physical evidence tying you to it, like DNA our fingerprints.".

Taking the lid of her teapot Lola pulled a ziplock bag out it, contained a cylindrical device that both Luna and Maggie recognised, "Oh wait," Lola said, "I already do."

Maggie cursed herself while Luna attempted to steer the conversation in a different direction, "Where did you get all of this stuff little brah?"

Suddenly examining her painted fingernails Lola answered vaguely, "let's just say it came from an anonymous benefactor who wished to pay off their own debt."

The cards were all on the table and Maggie and Luna knew they had nothing, they looked at each other and sighed and Luna asked, "We weren't going to do anything we just like having the video especially after their video of us went viral."

"No need for waterworks girls I understand, after Lincoln's little video I've decided to give you everything I have."

"What's the catch?" Maggie asked suspiciously.

"Catch?" Lola asked feigning offense, "there's no catch but perhaps in the future I'll need consideration or a favour and you will be happy to help."

Maggie knew when she was being strong armed but she wasn't in a position to argue, she nodded to Luna that the terms were acceptable.

Looking to her younger sister Luna reached out a hand over the tea set they shook in agreement.

Handing over the device and a flash drive Lola nodded curtly, "Well it's been an absolute delight but I need to tidy up if you'll excuse me."

Luna was quick to leave by Maggie paused looking at Lola thoughtfully, "You scare me," she said plainly in a voice that made it clear it wasn't meant to be an insult.

The fire flickered in Lola's eyes for a moment and she grinned, "Thank you."

Taking one last look around the room Maggie exited there was something she just couldn't put her finger on.

Gazing out the window of the tree house Lola watched and waited till the two older girls were gone.

"Not that I'm complaining," Lola said aloud, "everyone know I enjoy the drama but I must say I'm surprised you came to me with this information."

There was a clunk from the cabinet as the door swung open and a girl tumbled out.

Lola watched as her older sister and secret benefactor stood up stretching.

"Talk about an awkward position," Luan laughed, "Now I know what Lynn feels like under a dogpile."

Though she didn't like repeating herself or being ignored Lola chose to be mature and change the subject, "Could you hear all that."

Removing some ear buds Luan laughed again, "I'm all ears, I wired the place for sound to make sure I didn't miss anything."

Having expected something like that from her sister Lola wasn't surprised she decided to try to rephrasing her question, "I'm surprised you didn't plan elaborate revenge, if it were me I'd be bit angry."

Cracking her neck Luan sighed with relief then answered the statement with a question, "Do you know why I reserve my pranks for April Fools?"

Rolling her eyes Lola started to object but Luan corrected herself, "I mean my big pranks not the little everyday things."

Stopping to consider the question Lola shook her head, "I don't know I'm just glad I only have to worry about losing my eyebrows one day a year."

"Eye see," Luan laughed, " Well to get back on point; the answer is simple I know you'll allow me one day of rampant tom foolery without repercussion."

Getting bored with Luan's most likely rehearsed lines Lola feigned a yawn, "And what does this have to do with you and Sam locking lips?"

Clearly a bit hurt that her planned performance wasn't receiving the reaction she'd expected Luan cut off from her prepared remarks, "When me and Sam pranked them at the campfire it was supposed to be harmless."

"I honestly forgot my camera would upload it, when Maggie screamed and jumped into Luna's arms, and she jumped and they both fell back that should have stayed between us."

Remembering the video Lola laughed then looked away when Luan glared at her.

"My point is I don't mind that they pranked us, if it were just me I wouldn't care if they released the video but if it were released things would escalate things."

Seeing that Lola was actually caught up and paying attention Luan continued, "Me and Maggie and Luna and Sam are in good places now escalation is the last thing we need so when I stumbled across the video on Luna's phone I knew I had to take it out of play."

"Wait what were you doing on Luna's phone," Lola asked suspiciously.

A look of guilt briefly crossing her face Luan shrugged, "How can I help myself when her password is so obvious?"

"McSwaegger?" Lola asked grinning knowingly.

Luan nodded gleefully then said, "So they've had their revenge and now we're even."

Tenting her fingers and smiling a bit too sweetly Lola asked, "And what's in it for me to keep all this to myself."

A single dark laugh rattled from Luan's throat, "Oh sweet Lola you know you don't want to play this game with me it will only end in our mutually assured destruction."

Snapping her fingers Lola sighed looking innocent, "Can't blame a sister for trying."

Exiting the tree house Lola popped her head back up once more, "Put Lana's tools away or we'll both have hell to pay."

Alone with her thoughts Luan began the task of returning all the tools she'd removed to make space for herself in the cabinet.

She felt her phone vibrate as she received a text alert looking at her phone she saw it was from from my dark mistress.

Opening the message she froze; it read, nice to know you're wearing the scent I got you.

Cursing herself subconsciously Luan took a whiff of the perfume, Leanan Sidhe, Maggie had gifted her, she couldn't know could she?

Texting back Luan said hesitantly, "Must have missed you spooky hope to smell you later."

The message was returned quickly, Luna doesn't know anything, but we should probably talk.

Shit Luan thought to herself this couldn't be good, she looked at her phone when it buzzed a third the; What do you call a contortionist lost in the mail? DOA.

Unable to help herself Luan swooned, others may have trouble seeing why she and Maggie were together but Luan knew; the goth girl seemed to understand her so completely.

And Luan knew Maggie just as well a joke meant she held no harsh feelings at the manipulation.

She couldn't wait to tell Maggie how proud she was of her perfectly executed prank but for now she just sent a text, how did the mimes girlfriend encourage her to pursue her art? Cut out her tongue.

~fin~

Hope everyone enjoyed as always comments not just appreciated but desperately encouraged.


End file.
